Travelling Across Borders
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Christmas present for EternalNight88: Amu is in an unhappy marriage to Tadase for two years and is mocked for her inability to speak English. When she has to go to the Big Apple to attend her niece's wedding, can she prove the whole world wrong? Will she gain love along the way? Inspired by Hindi 2012 film "English Vinglish". [Tadamu, eventual Amuto]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Based off of Hindi Movie: English Vinglish.

Few changes, though. No kids between Tadamu.

Tadamu will turn into Amuto. And it will change officially, so don't worry, Amuto fans, I never loved Tadase and I never supported Tadamu from the heart either.

This is for EternalNight88 who always inspires to see the best in myself. Love you, Erica!

-x-

They had been married for two years. Amu sighed. Tadase had drifted from the loving man she had met all those years ago in her teenage years.

For two years they had been solitary, distant of one another, not talking nor seeing each other's faces. They haven't even consummated the marriage; Amu sadly had to admit, as she was still a fresh young virgin.

Tadase was always claiming to be 'busy' and he couldn't spend time with her because he had 'meetings' to attend that cut into the hours of evening.

Don't get it wrong. Tadase wasn't having affairs behind Amu's back; it was just that he didn't harbor the same feelings he had towards her when they got married, all fresh and in love. Now everything was dead and dull and boring.

"I am hungry, woman!"

The sheets were cruelly ripped away from her body, and the pinkette whimpered in the cold air. Amu timidly opened her liquid gold eyes as she quietly nodded her head as she slipped on one of her plain kimonos for the day.

She brushed her hair back into a neat braided bun and washed her face. Putting on eye liner and mascara and slight powder on her face, Amu deemed herself presentable in front of the public, and quietly shuffling down the stairs, quiet not to wake up Tadase who grumpily went back to sleep and her mother in law, who was the only reason she could stand her husband at all.

Amu timidly prepared tea and biscuits and toasts and strawberry jam. Tadase liked westernized meals and never appreciated her traditional cooking.

As she set the long oval table with various breakfast items, Amu heard soft footsteps and in an instant she became tense, in fear if it was Tadase.

"Something smells good," a gentle voice calmed her nerves.

"Kazuni-san," Amu, relieved, turned around and hugged the lady.

"What did I tell you? Call me mother," Kazuni scolded her daughter for the formalities.

"Sorry mother," Amu brightly smiled. Kazuni sighed when she saw the western breakfast spread.

"Technically, I prefer your traditional cooking," Kazuni sighed, "What is it with my son's preference to American food?"

"He had business trips there," Amu chuckled, "I don't blame him either. American food is highly addictive, I heard. Though it is fatty."

"He is too obsessed. I can't believe that traditional food is like poison to him," Kazuni puffed her cheeks out like a child and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Where is my tea?!"

"Tadase, I have poured you your cup right here," Amu timidly quivered.

Tadase walked in, in a business suit, looking sharp and unfeeling. Amu lowered her eyes in embarrassment as the blonde ignored his wife and mother and sat at the table as he put together his own breakfast and ate, quietly.

Kazuni held her hand as Tadase wiped his mouth with a napkin, picked up his suitcase and left.

Amu released a breath she had been holding in, and crumpled into her chair.

"Don't you have a busy schedule yourself?" Kazuni asked her.

Amu looked up from the table, and nodded.

"I have to drop off these paintings I had been commissioned to make and I have two parties to play the piano for," Amu took her frail schedule from her sleeve of her deep red kimono.

"Go change into a better kimono. This one is your everyday wear. Go wear one of the silk ones," Kazuni smirked, "You never wore one since your wedding. Tadase won't see you in it, I promise."

Amu shook her head as she laughed all the way to her room. Picking out one beautiful magenta silk kimono with fur lining around the neck edges, Amu smiled to herself as she changed into it.

And she also put on makeup fit for a party with bold winged eyeliner and thick mascara and blood red lipstick.

Picking up her bag of music sheets and artwork, Amu smiled as she packed them in the back of her car and climbed the car with some men who helped her in the small business she secretly carried out.

Amu's day, minus Tadase's sour attitude, was amazing. She passed out artwork and played piano at two children birthday parties.

Ran loved her ballerina painting, as she always wanted to be a ballerina.

Miki and Su loved the piano performances at their parties.

Coming back home, Amu thought she should call her husband, Tadase, and tell him how her day was, not telling him how much she earned, of course, because he thought she was doing either community work or collecting money for the needy.

Three rings passed by and Tadase answered his phone.

"What do you want?"

"Tadase! The paintings sold well and everyone loved the performances, and I-"

"Listen. I am at a meeting. I am too busy. Call you later. Bye."

The phone call ended and Amu sat silent as the car drove by.

The pinkette placed the cell phone in her purse. Her day got dampened by the one phone call that she was obliged to call.

Snapping the purse shut, it took all of her energy not to cry. Amu looked at the scenery outside her window paint into one of her house.

The engine was turned off and Amu dejectedly got out of the car, unlocking the front door to the house. Amu was immediately greeted by Kazuni's warm smiling face.

"How was work?" Kazuni asked.

Amu sighed and put her bag down. She forced a smile, which made Kazuni frown.

"It was fun seeing smiling faces."

"Daughter, dearest, what happened?" Kazuni prodded.

Amu shrugged and took the money from her kimono sleeve and tucked it away in the safe she had hidden in the kitchen that Tadase didn't know, existed.

"I called Tadase, today."

"What did he say?"

"He was busy, as always."

"Do you love him?" Kazuni asked so suddenly.

Amu didn't want to disappoint her with the wrong answer. But she was the kindest person to her, how could she break her heart.

"Of course, I love him. That's why we got married."

It wasn't a lie, but on Amu's lips, it didn't feel right. Love. They didn't have it anymore.

"Sweetheart, I know the real answer," Kazuni rubbed Amu's arm, but they stayed quiet.

The door opened and slammed shut. They heard shoes being kicked off, and a groan being amplified though out the house.

"Where is my food?"

"I will start cooking, Tadase!" Amu called out.

"Good, because I am starving."

Kazuni rolled her eyes and muttered her insults towards her own son about treating Amu like 'wife material'.

-x-

A few boring weeks went by like this. Amu would get up too early and make breakfast, she would leave for work, come home, stuff her income in her box, make dinner and then they would lie around for a while, Amu would clean the dishes, and they would go to sleep.

Nothing was new, until one day after dinner, while Amu and Tadase were lying on couches. Amu meticulously calculated fifteen minutes before she had to get up and do the dishes.

"Amu."

Amu perked her head up in surprise. They would just lie there on the couches and do nothing. They never talk. So is this a bit of her dream husband coming back?

"Yes, Tadase?"

"Your sister, Ami, her daughter Dia is getting married."

Her heart dropped. It was too much to hope for an 'I love you' from Tadase. Hiding her frown behind her sleeve, Amu looked at her husband.

"I see."

"She is getting married in six weeks."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"You are leaving tomorrow for New York in America. Despite your poor English you will have to manage, as your sister is adamant about having you help her with the decorations," Tadase said.

"How long will I stay there?"

"I do not know. From there, we will have to book our ticket home."

"I understand."

"You will have to come up with answers for the immigration checkpoint in fluent English, so be ready. Though I doubt someone like you can survive a foreign country. You are just a housewife," Tadase stared at her for thirty seconds before walking away.

Tears clouded Amu's vision. Sure she knew her English wasn't fantastic. But her husband loved to rub it over her face as the one of the many things she can't do right. Her attempts to say English words were terrible and it ended up with her husband laughing at her in her face.

Come on, jhaz instead of jazz? Cut her some slack!

Amu got up earlier than expected and got down on the dishes. She knew she had to allocate thirty minutes for the immigration checkpoint answers before she went to bed.

-x-

"**So, what is your reason for visit?" **Tadase asked in English.

"**I… I trying… no… I am visiting my niece's wedding," **Amu stumbled.

Tadase shook his head but the shaky foundation on English would have to do for now.

"**What is your duration of your stay?" **Tadase asked.

"**I am staying at my sister's house," **Amu smiled confidently.

Tadase shook his head in disappointment, faltering Amu's confidence, "I asked you how long you were going to stay in America and you tell me where you were staying?"

"**Oh! Around 6 weeks, or so," **Amu mentally kicked herself for her mistakes.

"It will have to do for now," Tadase sighed in disappointment, and Amu hung her head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Amu whispered.

"What can we do about you? Your English sucks anyways, there's no way you are going to improve," Tadase sighed, "Why was I even married to you?"

Amu's heart faltered and she had to bite her cheek very hard to fight back her tears at the last comment. It really stung. She didn't love him, but she cared about him too much than to just leave him like some woman in her right mind would do in an unhappy marriage. She was too kind.

Was she not desirable? Was she not beautiful enough? Was she all plain, drab, and boring in her faded everyday kimono wear?

Was she just a burden?

"You're such a load," Tadase sighed as he parallel parked and picked up her luggage and swung it on a cart for her and left the airport, not even bothering to say goodbye for her.

Amu wanted to cry on the spot, but so many people were rudely pushing past her so she wheeled her cart in and made herself inside the airport.

-x-

Getting inside the airplane, Amu was amazed to see that she got the window spot. Next to her sat someone who almost looked like Tadase, but had purple charming eyes instead of burning angry ruby eyes.

When the plane took off, Amu felt her throat burn in some weird way that she needed water.

Clawing at her throat, Amu frantically looked around and even grunted a little to get some water.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" The man beside her spoke.

"W-Water…" Amu didn't want to express her amazement that he was Japanese, as she was thirsty.

He nodded and he pressed a button over them and an attendant came.

"**One glass of water for the lady," **he spoke in fluent English.

He turned to her and said, "You can press the buttons for any little whim you have. Just like magic."

Amu smiled as she took the glass of water, downed it, and pressed the button herself, as she and the man lightly laughed and joked on 'magic' when the glass was taken away.

-x-

"Veg or non-veg?"

"Hmm?" Amu woke up from her slumber.

"The lady is asking you about your meal preference," the man nudged her.

"Non-vegetarian is fine with me," Amu smiled, as he nodded and translated her.

When the meal was distributed, Amu flipped through channels only to be disappointed.

"No Japanese channels? I could translate an English movie for you," the man grinned like a little child.

"Okay."

Apparently he had chosen an action packed movie in which the sound effects he had translated for Amu with emotion had caused other passengers to call him a terrorist and to shut the hell up.

"Sorry, I can't go any further than this or else they might boot me off the plane or something," he grinned sheepishly.

Amu couldn't control her laughter. No one went through this much trouble for her to make her feel appreciated in an unknown land.

-x-

The next morning she was in the airport. She was at the immigration checkpoint after trading her yen for dollar bills. All her business earnings were converted into United States dollars.

"**What is your reason for being here?" **A fat guy asked, uninterested.

"**To… I attend… my wedding?" **Amu said and it felt different.

"**Lemme see your documentations," **he snatched he papers from her hands, **"Oh not YOUR wedding, you are here to attend A wedding."**

"**Y-Yes?"**

"**Kay. You're good."**

As she left, she saw the guy who sat next to her in the plane, go.

"**Why are you asking me why I am here? I am going to spend money here and help your economy by adding revenue into the system. You should be happy I am helping your country out."**

Amu laughed as he got the approval to go by and he came up to her with a slight smile on his face.

"Remember, first time in a new place will be scary. It will all turn out on how you make it to be," he smiled as he walked past her, "All the best."

When Amu turned around to thank him, he was gone.

"Auntie Amu! You came!"

Amu turned around to see her sparkling niece. The 27-year old slightly smiled.

It was going to be a journey she would never forget.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dia squealed really loud as she tackled Amu in a heartwarming hug. Ami came out from behind her and smiled as she took the luggage into the car.

"Come, now, Dia, let your aunty get some rest. She is jet lagged after all," Ami laughed at her daughter. Amu blushed slightly as Dia reluctantly released Amu from her grip.

"I am so happy you are here! We will have so much fun!" Dia's eyes sparkled as her ponytails bounced happily to match her mood.

Amu smiled slightly and got in the car and Ami started driving. Dia looked into the backseat and grinned childishly at Amu and bombed her with questions.

"So how was your flight? Did you get the window seat? Did you see anything nice?"

"Dia, Dia calm down!" Ami scolded.

"No, it's fine. I saw lots of pretty things, and my flight was nice. Tall buildings and all," Amu smiled.

"Tall buildings? Oh no, that was Manhattan," Dia grinned.

"Man… hat… tan…?" Amu trailed off, unsure of what she just said.

"Yep! It is so pretty! We should walk around there, maybe even shop!" Dia sang.

"Like it will be affordable. Chanel and Gucci and Louis Vuitton? You will run my bank account dry!" Ami made a face, making the pinkette laugh.

"It is so nice to laugh like this," Amu chuckled lightly as the laughter died down.

Ami casted a worried glance in the mirror in front seat, and Amu could see her worried eyes. They both knew of Tadase's cold side. It was best that Dia didn't know.

"Home sweet home!" Dia energetically ran out of the car and dragged Amu's luggage with power.

"Wait up!" Amu laughed to slow Dia down but Ami stopped her.

"She is so happy to see you, just let her be," Ami laughed.

"We need to catch up, you know," Amu laughed and the both sisters agreed.

-x-

When they settled down, Ami and Amu sat across the coffee table with cups of green tea in their hands as they laughed about the old times back at home.

"Remember?" Amu laughed, unable to contain her giggles, "When we were in secondary school?"

"Yeah!" Ami guffawed, "We couldn't speak one word of English!"

"I still can't," Amu sighed, despondent.

"Hey…" Ami sadly trailed off, she slid her hand across the table, and grabbed Amu's hand, "You are the smart one out of us two. You can definitely learn it quickly."

"I don't know," Amu looked down, embarrassed of herself.

"What kind of lies he fed you now?" Ami sighed.

"He wonders aloud why he was even married to me," Amu whispered, and a pin drop silence filled the kitchen.

"What?" Ami whispered, shock filling her face, and Amu sadly nodded, suddenly feeling worthless in a mere second.

"God you gotta dump him," Ami snapped, "If I were in your place, I would snap his neck!"

"I would do no such violence!" Amu caught Ami's arm which was swinging in the air, wildly.

"Why are you so kind to such a man who continues to be cruel to you?" A new voice quipped.

The sisters gasped and turned around to see Dia stand in the edge of the kitchen.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Ami asked.

"How about everything?" Dia shrugged.

"Dia you know it is not nice to eavesdrop!" Ami scolded her daughter.

"Says the person who puts her ear against the door when I talk to Yoru on the phone," Dia crossed her arms.

"Yoru?" Amu asked Ami.

"Her fiancé," Ami quickly answered as she turned tomato red in mock shame.

Amu laughed at her sister's childish side. Somehow she wished her own house was filled of laughter instead of silence. Somehow she was kind of glad she didn't have children with her husband, or else she would really be tied down in an unhappy marriage.

-x-

"Okay, Amu, I have to work today, so I will try to come home as soon as I can, all right?" Ami asked.

"Yes, yes, yes! Now go!" Amu laughed as she pushed her sister gently out the door.

Ami laughed as she went to her mini SUV and drove off the driveway to her destination.

"Auntie, I knew you would be busy today, so would you like to come with me to my university?" Dia came down with a messenger bag around her shoulder.

"But won't you have class?" Amu asked.

"Yes, but you look so beautiful in your gold colored kimono! Go show it off! I have a class for two hours and I will meet you after, okay?" Dia grinned.

"Okay," Amu took her bag.

As they walked towards Dia's university, Dia explained of all the things Amu could do in the meantime while she was off to class.

"You could go to the cafés nearby or hang out in the park, okay?" Dia said before they parted ways.

"Yes, now go and do not miss your class!" Amu laughed and Dia pouted before walking the other way.

Amu walked in the park for a while, admiring all the talented artists performing stunts and singing and playing instruments and having the time of their lives.

One guy checked her out in a nice way and murmured, **"Nice kimono."**

Amu blushed before her stomach grumbled and she knew she was hungry. She saw the sign for a sandwich shop and decided to go there for a bite.

The line was long, but when she came to the front of the line, a rude looking black lady glared at her and asked rudely, **"What do you want?"**

Amu froze. She forgot they spoke English!

"**S-Sandwhich?"**

"**I know, dumbass! This is a sandwich shop! We have the best sandwiches in Manhattan! Do you even know what kind of bread you would like?"**

Now Amu was frightened. This lady was ruthless.

"**Just bread?"**

"**Do you want WHOLE WHEAT or ITALIAN or JALAPENO bread?" **The lady cut her off by picking up a sample of the bread every time she emphasized the name of the type of bread.

"**Wheat…"**

"**THANK YOU! Now we got that established, would you like veggies in it?"**

"**Y-yes…"**

"**Meat?"**

"**No…"**

"**Drink?"**

"**Water."**

"**Sparkling water or flavored water drinks?"**

"**J-Just w-water…"**

"**SPARKLING WATER OR FU- FLAVORED WATER?!"**

"**J-just water, p-please!"**

"**FINE! Your total will be $10.20."**

Amu fumbled with her money and ripped her coin purse ripped open and the coins spread everywhere. Not a single person picked up her money for her.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Amu chanted as she turned around to pick up a coin but crashed into a guy who was holding a tray full of food.

"**I paid twenty five dollars for that!" **The guy barked at her.

The lady only sassed a wagging index finger and said, **"I am NOT cleaning that up!"**

Amu suddenly didn't feel hungry. She grabbed her purse and stuffed her coins in it and ran.

"**What a dumb lady!"**

Dumb, dumb, dumb… the word echoed over and over in her head as Amu cried and ran to the park, at a bench that was right in front of the shop.

Amu hugged her purse to her heart and she broke down crying, her thin frame racking with sobs. She couldn't even speak English to save her life!

When she was crying and crying, a big yet warm hand gently tapped her on the shoulder. Amu stiffened. She turned around to see the guy who was waiting behind her in the sandwich shop.

He hand shaggy sapphire hair and beautiful indigo eyes. His face was filled with concern and in his hand was a coffee cup.

"**That lady… very mean," **he struggled in imperfect English with a thick Spanish accent, **"You hungry, right? Coffee, good?"**

They both knew that coffee wouldn't fill her empty stomach, but Amu was so happy at his kindness in such a ruthless society.

"**Thank… thank you," **Amu smiled as she took the cup as her eyes filled with a fresh batch of tears.

The man frowned for some reason and he reached a slender hand and with his long thumb, and gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks, and preventing any unshed tears from spilling down.

He walked away and Amu was lost in her daydream as she memorized the light pressure of his thumb pad on her cheeks.

"Auntie!"

Amu turned around and saw Dia, grinning like an idiot, trying to catch up to her.

"Sorry! I had to ask my teacher a quick question before I left!" Dia huffed and puffed as she skidded to a stop.

"It's fine just catch your breath," Amu laughed.

Just then a tour bus passed by. There was a banner for learning English quickly.

**Learn English in four weeks. Four weeks, four hundred dollars. Call this number! xxx-xxx-xxxx**

"Learning English that quickly? So lame! It's not that easy!"

But Amu wanted to try…

-x-

Amu dialed the number and a lady answered.

"**Hello! Welcome to Language Learning Center! I see you want to learn English in four weeks?"**

"**Four weeks course, I join?"**

"**Yes, you can! We have a class tomorrow! Would you like to enroll?"**

"**Yes."**

"**What is your name?"**

"**Amu. Amu Hotori."**

"**Okay! Registered! Make sure you have $400 to pay for the course tomorrow!"**

"**Directions?"**

"**Oh okay! Tell me where you are and I can give you the directions accordingly!"**

-x-

Amu clutched her subway ticket, money, and purse. She had money from the mini business at home, therefore finding some money for the class wasn't a big problem.

When the subway came, she swiped her card and hurried when the doors opened. She sat near a window and kept looking out the window, completely oblivious to a pair of smoldering indigo eyes trained on her.

She couldn't wait to speak English and tell her husband a piece of mind. If she can't shake him into his right mind, she might as well leave him. Kazuni would understand.

Her destination came, and she got off the subway. She remembered the lady's instructions.

"_**On the xx street next to the iron building!"**_

Amu stopped and found her destination. Hesitantly walking in she found the building too big for her to comprehend.

Going to the front desk, she found a kind lady answering all the questions.

"**H-Hello?"**

"**Amu?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Oh you are part of the class that will start in a few! Do you have your payment?"**

"**Yes, I do."**

Amu paid her fee for the class, and the lady smiled at her.

"The class will be down this hallway, fourth room to the right!" The lady beamed.

Amu bowed respectfully, and took her bag and walked according the lady's instructions. She got to one room that there sounded like someone was choking or being strangled.

Amu peeked her head in and found no one was hurt, but someone was trying to speak an unfamiliar language.

It was a hyper French girl trying to eat a crepe and speak her words in English, which was as terrible as Amu's.

"**Ah, hah, ha~! We have a peeker! A new student!"**

A gay looking teacher with curly brown hair tied in a ponytail smiled at her. He ushered her in and Amu in her shyness looked at the ground.

The class was interestingly small and very… odd.

There was one guy with scruffy orange hair and piercing emerald eyes.

A girl with flowing gold hair and honey eyes.

A girl with pig tails and millions of pastries.

A boy with long purple hair and feminine face.

A boy with green hair and delicate families.

And the older stranger whom she met the other day, the handsome man that had indigo eyes and sapphire hair.

"**Everyone, this is your new classmate! Amu Hotori!"**

Amu bowed down and nodded her head to the small class.

"**P-Pleased to meet you."**

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"**Thank you for the lovely introduction! Please go take a seat and we will do the introductions of all the students," **the teacher beamed and ushered Amu to a seat.

Amu sat down, unbeknownst to the blue eyes meticulously trained on her figure.

"**First of all my name is Nikaidou Yuu, you can all call me Yuu," **the gay teacher beamed, **"My passion is to teach others to be welcomed into this big country. And I am sure all of you can do it as well!"**

The petite blonde raised her hand to go first and Yuu excitedly nodded for her to go.

"**I is Rima… I do hair… hate gay people," **Rima glared Yuu with a high intensity. Yuu nervously gulped but moved onto the boy with long purple hair.

"**Nagihiko, and I interested in feisty ladies," **Nagihiko wiggled his eyes at Rima who stomped on his leg to stay the hell away from her.

"**I Yuiki Yaya and I live sweets!" **Yaya shouted.

"**Kairi Sanjou, I study," **Kairi said curtly and went back to reading.

"**Yo! Kuukai, and soccer is life!" **Kuukai gave thumbs up.

Finally the man in blue went.

"**Tsukiyomi Ikuto," **he murmured.

"**How about something to say about yourself?" **Yuu asked.

Ikuto's eyes traveled to Amu's beautiful pink hair tied up in a high ponytail, lusciously falling down her back, her beauty sucking his heart from his chest.

"**Nothing…" **Ikuto murmured as he studied the lovely and slim features of Amu's back.

"**Okay, awkward moment, how about the lovely lady in the kimono?" **Yuu wiggled his eyes at Amu.

"**My name is told, why you forgot?" **Amu scrunched her eyes in confusion.

Yuu froze and everybody started laughing.

"**I… piano play… paint art… sell them…" **Amu smiled as she told snippets of her life.

"**You are an artist!" **Yuu exclaimed.

"Artist?" Amu whispered to herself.

"**Yes, artist! You create beautiful paintings and music! You bring art into this big world! Artist! You have to play for me sometimes, or bring some artwork!" **Yuu gushed and when his mind was set, he wouldn't change it.

Amu nodded.

"**Where are you from?"** Yuu asked.

"**The Japan," **Amu answered.

"**Ah, ah, ah… not THE Japan, just Japan," **Yuu corrected.

"**So you just say Japan, but call this land 'THE United States of America'?"** Amu asked.

Yuu opened his mouth to retort, but snapped his mouth shut. Rima looked at Amu. The pinkette had spice and she liked that.

"**Good question! I will get to that another time! Now let's start the very first lesson!"**

-x-

"**Good question," **Ikuto murmured, as the two of them left class.

"**R-Really?" **Amu asked.

"**Shocked him, yes," **Ikuto laughed as he burrowed his hands in his pockets. Amu softly smiled.

"**You go with me for coffee?" **Ikuto hesitantly asked. Amu internally panicked.

"**No, I go home, very busy, yes," **Amu smiled.

"**I walk you then?" **Ikuto pressed.

"**Sure," **Amu whispered.

-x-

Amu sat on the set of swings after wedding preparations and dinner. She felt so empowered. An artist. No one called her such a nice name before.

"So what kind of guy did you walk to the substation with? French or Italian?" Dia asked as she settled on the swing.

"W-What are you talking about?" Amu quickly asked.

"Oh come on, I was waving at you when I saw your face as I passed you by," Dia giggled, "You two were so cute together."

"I am trying to learn English, and he was in my class," Amu admitted.

Dia sat quiet on the swing next to her then tackled Amu in a hug. She squealed so loud that Amu had to make sure her hearing was intact the very next day.

"Dia?! I heard screaming! What happened?" Ami rushed outside.

Dia turned mortified and then looked into a far off direction and pointed aimlessly and madly shook her head like a seven year old.

"It was disgusting! There was a rat and it was coming near auntie! It isn't here but it could've bit her and I am scared, what if it comes back?" Dia started to dramatically wail.

"Don't worry! I'll talk to the pest control tomorrow!" Ami rushed back inside.

Dia sobbed a few more seconds and then started to chuckle along with Amu.

"That one was close," Amu whispered, "Drama queen."

"I can't help it! Learning English! I knew you are my aunt! Language barriers can't stop you! I support your English class and newfound romance!" Dia whispered.

Amu blushed and giggled along with Dia for about another half hour on the swings.

-x-

Amu picked an English romance movie from the pile of movies Dia gave her to watch and enrich her vocabulary in English.

Halfway through the movie, her cell phone rang. Amu paused the movie and saw Tadase's name. Some of her happiness melted away.

"Tadase?" Amu answered.

"How is it in America?"

"I'm honestly scared, Tadase, it was traumatic. Some rude lady pushed me around in a sandwich shop when I was waiting for Dia to finish her university class," Amu gushed.

"You'll be fine, I can tell you that. Just hang tight. Honestly you're such a weakling."

Amu's heart hardened at the insult. Tadase was probably joking as he always claimed to be doing, but the impact of the words would hurt her heart.

"I also found out my occupation, Tadase."

"Oh yeah?" His voice full of mockery and malice.

"**Artist."**

"Yeah, and you'll paint and play piano for the rest of your life. Next time I call you, please inform me of something worthwhile my time."

The phone conversation ended, and Amu suddenly didn't feel like watching the rest of her movie. She took a pillow and hugged it to herself and cried and cried and cried.

Eventually Dia came in, and saw her cry.

"Aunty? What happened?" Dia asked softly.

"Tadase… Tadase… he…" Amu choked out hysterically but Dia cut her off.

"Shh… it's okay, don't tell me, I'll stay here and hug you," Dia softly spoke and true to her word, she stayed with Amu until the pinkette was dried of her tears.

-x-

The next day after class, Amu wanted to get away from Ikuto as fast as possible. In her husband's eyes, the only man she should ever be with was her partner, no one else. Any other man she got friendly with meant she was being a cheater.

"**Amu?" **A familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. Amu wanted to shut her eyes and curse her bad luck.

"**Yes?"**

"**If it no trouble to you, then-"**

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Amu held up a finger and Ikuto nodded in understanding. Fishing out her phone she was upset to see Tadase's name on the flashing screen.

"Hello?"

"Amu what the hell did you do to my wardrobe? Where is my favorite cologne?"

"Honey I didn't touch it I-"

"You were so jealous that you couldn't stand me being so nice smelling around my female colleagues that you hid it, didn't you?!"

"I-"

"YOU SLUT!"

The very word that had never been uttered out of Tadase's mouth from all the times brought a needle to her own heart. Tears rushed to her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks. Ikuto became increasingly concerned about the pinkette's distress.

"It's in the very spot you always knew it would be…" Amu trailed off, "Under your spare suitcase, remember?"

There was silence on the other part of the phone line as there was shuffling and moving of objects and a tiny clink voice was heard. It was a glass bottle containing expensive cologne that Tadase had gotten from America, deemed as his favorite. He would wear it every day because of that.

"Did you find it?" Amu choked.

"Goodbye," Tadase growled and the phone conversation was ended.

Tears rushed from her eyes as she put her phone inside her case. Ikuto was getting even more worried.

"How can he do this?!" Amu screamed. Ikuto's brows furrowed. He didn't understand what he said but it must be her personal pain. It would be best to allow her to rant for now.

"I have been picking up his slack enough! I am just a bed mate and a slave to get meals cooked and house cleaned. We were in love but now I am just a piece of wife material!" Amu ranted and ranted and ranted.

Ikuto just continued to nod, not knowing what he was agreeing to.

They reached a café, where they both sat down. Amu then realized she had been spewing Japanese nonsense in front of his face.

"**I sorry," **Amu blushed. Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"**Why?"**

"**Talking… rambling… yapping nonsense in non-English… sorry…"** Amu nervously fixed her perfect ponytail.

"**It is good," **Ikuto smiled charmingly.

"**What would you like to order?" **A friendly waiter came up to them and had a pen and pad in his hands.

"**Two cappuccinos, two club sandwiches, a piece of pumpkin pie and a strawberry shortcake," **Amu pinched the bridge of her nose, **"For the both of us, total order."**

The waiter nodded and smiled, whispering how it was cute the lady ordered for the both of them.

Ikuto, stunned, looked at Amu in astonishment, **"You… perfect! Perfect order!"**

"**Me? English fluently?" **Amu asked in glee. Ikuto nodded, and declared he would pay the whole bill in a treat for Amu's newfound English speaking skill.

-x-

"How was your hanging out with your little prince charming?" Dia asked.

"He took me to a café and I ordered perfectly," Amu smiled, "It was awesome."

"That is so cool!" Dia squealed in agreement, "You are making progress!"

"Yeah," Amu sighed.

"So what about this guy? What is his name?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"Ikuto is his first name, right?"

"Yes, I am saying it the way these Americans do it. Fist name then last name."

"He sounds like a nice guy when I saw you two together," Dia whispered.

"I guess," Amu shrugged.

"You seem down," Dia pointed out the obvious, "Something also happened. What happened?"

"Tadase called me," Amu looked at her hands.

"What did the devil want?" Dia asked, her eyes darkening a bit.

"He couldn't find his favorite expensive cologne he got from America. He wears it every day and I think he was in a hurry that morning and he didn't find everything laid out for him like how I make it life every day and he…" Amu whimpered, her lower lip trembling, "He called me a slut."

Dia's golden eyes widened big time. She was silent.

"What?" She whispered. Amu nodded, her shoulders heaving up and down in pain.

"It's… he probably was stressed, maybe he had something big happening at work so that's why, b-but it hurt, for him to call me such a name… I work so hard to make him happy, and he flips me off, it hurts! It hurts! It hurts…" Amu sobbed silently as Dia wrapped her arms around her.

"I am sure you will find someone better," Dia whispered, "And I know I am in no position to give my elders any advice, but you are my favorite aunt out of my dozens of aunts and uncles, and I want you to be with someone who can treat you nicely, not like him."

Amu sniffled, and asked, "L-like w-who?"

"Like Ikuto."

Amu's ears tinted pink and she turned to Dia, whispering, "It is far too early to say that! I only knew him for a few days."

"Maybe I am going too far for myself," Dia shrugged, "But you never know. Maybe he is the one you are looking for."

Amu sighed and looked at the stars. Dia followed along with the pinkette's longing gaze at the sky.

"Who knows, Dia? This world is weird."

"Life has a weird way of telling you who you do belong with and do not belong with, right auntie?"

"I guess so. Somehow I wished I didn't have to go through a bleak marriage and then find out some one nice," Amu slowly swung the swing and rocked them back and forth.

"I guess," Dia shrugged, but hope glimmered in her gold eyes, "But after every storm is a rainbow."

Amu looked at her niece with a pair of eyes of respect and whispered, "Your point, Dia?"

The girl merely giggled softly as she rested her view back on the starry night.

"You think you are doomed for, but you are wrong, auntie," Dia sighed.

Amu's eyes widened.

"After your pain and miseries, comes a chance of true love," Dia smiled.

"But when I got married to Tadase, I really thought I loved him," Amu protested.

"Well then God wants to show you who you really loved all along," Dia shrugged, "It's getting late. Let's go in, auntie."

The pair nodded and went inside, reluctant to tear their gaze from the diamond filled velvet sky.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"So which dress?"

"I like that one, the other one was a low-cut."

"Ooh, flowers! What kind of flowers would Dia like?"

"Marigolds, mom!"

"But what about daisies!"

"I like marigolds and that is final, mom! Please do not use another flower to stray me from this decision."

"Oh, I just came up with a brilliant idea," Amu smiled.

"If you are thinking of roses, then please, by all means, keep thinking," Dia rubbed her forehead.

Amu giggled and hit her shoulder playfully as she laughed, "No, I was thinking about giving a little treat for all the guests to take home, you know, like a token of appreciation."

"Aren't we supposed to get gifts instead of give them away?" Ami joked and they burst into laughter.

Amu laughed but said in a serious tone, "But sister, what do you think? I think it is nice."

"Yeah, but who should we call?" Dia asked.

"I could make them," Amu smiled.

"Are you sure? What could we make?"

"Sata adangi," Amu smiled, "A simple treat that I add a few spices to that really makes the sweet flavor pop."

Silence filled the room and Amu honestly braced for immediate rejection. But when the corners of Ami's lips tug up in a smile, she knew her plan was a success.

"Are you sure?" Ami whispered softly.

"I am sure," Amu whispered back, "It is the least I can do."

Dia smiled at the two sisters who looked at each other with happiness and determination. She knew her mom was strong and her aunt was just as strong.

_If only…_

Her mood dampened when she realized about that excuse of a husband Amu is married to. Ikuto sounds so much better in her ears than that blonde brat.

Ikuto found all the good qualities while Tadase only found the joy on picking on her. If only Amu could just leave the source of her pain, but it would be too much to ask.

-x-

The next day, Amu got ready for class. But then Ami stopped her.

"I realized, that my work had impeded me from spending sisterly time with you so I took the work off today," Ami warmly smiled.

Amu and Dia exchanged looks of horror. _Oh no._

"Uh, mom, that's not possible," Dia butted in.

"Why not?"

"You have been meaning for the last two weeks to going to the pastry chef to choose out the flavor of my wedding cake!" Dia exclaimed.

"But I'll do it tomorrow!" Ami whined like a child.

"No, you will do it today!" Dia exclaimed.

"Then Amu should come with us!" Ami declared, and she had a point. What would Amu 'do' when they are gone? She would be so 'lonely' by herself.

"Um, I heard her coughing a lot this morning, and she was a bit dizzy," Dia made up a story frantically, and pushed Amu towards the bedroom, "She will promise the both of us to get LOTS of rest."

"But she seemed fine this morning," Ami protested.

"Don't judge my sight, mom! Let's go! Grab your coat!" Dia commanded.

"You owe me," Dia whispered, "Get ready when the both of us leave."

Amu nodded, gratitude filling her gold eyes. When she heard the car pull out of the driveway, Amu changed her kimonos, grabbed her purse and subway ticket, and quietly left the house.

-x-

Amu huffed when she came to the front of the building. To her concern she saw all of the class members crowd around it. There must be something happening.

"**Teacher, no here," **Rima simply stated.

"**What we do?" **Kuukai asked.

"**Movie?" **Nagihiko suggested.

When everybody groaned in disappointment, Amu perked her head up and smiled, a smile Ikuto really loved.

"**I think it is good practice. We learn English," **Amu enthusiastically said. Then everyone felt guilty for being pessimists, their negativity was gloomy against Amu's positivity.

"Auntie, I am sorry I am late!" Dia called.

"Where is Ami?" Amu harshly whispered.

"At the bakery, don't worry. I came to meet your classmates," Dia smiled.

The brunette shook hands with all of the classmates, smiling radiantly at each class member. When she shook hands with Ikuto, her eyes lightened up at her name.

Ikuto's heart swelled. Amu talked about him a lot, didn't she? That means she might be fond of him? He could only hope.

"**I know you, Amu talks about you the most," **Dia smiled. Amu blushed in embarrassment.

"Dia!" Amu whisper-yelled. Ikuto blushed lightly.

"**She talks about you every evening," **Dia smiled and then she turned around, **"Going back to the bakery. Go see a movie in English! Go!"**

With that Dia had disappeared. Now thanks to her beloved niece, Amu would never be able to face Ikuto with a straight face.

"**Let's go!" **Yaya yelled and ran ahead of the group to the nearest movie theatre.

-x-

"**What did you think of the movie?" **Ikuto asked. Amu smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"**It okay. A bit, clichéd?" **Amu couldn't help but want to show off her newfound English vocabulary.

When Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Amu laughed and explained.

"**Overused, repeated, cheesy!" **Amu smiled.

"**I love cheese… on sandwiches," **Ikuto smiled.

They both laughed as they walked through a mini market. Flurry of shops and vendors were ahead of them.

Amu smiled as she took in all of the colors of the market and silently commented on how pretty it was, the hustle bustle of the city and the colors of all the vendors.

Ikuto loved the way she smiled. He loved the way her eyes lit up. He loved how her hair caressed her face. He loved everything about her. She was, to put it, perfection in its simplest form.

Why did he feel she was so far away? Why did he feel she was too ahead of him? Why did he feel there was a barrier from them being together?

When they had watched the movie, Ikuto watched Amu's facial expressions more than the movie. He took popcorn as an excuse to look at her face.

Amu's face had scrunched up as she tried to comprehend what the actors and actresses were emotionally spewing out on the screen.

When her face lit up at a word she did understand, she ate popcorn as a reward. When she didn't, she halted her consumption of popcorn to use 'textual evidence' to understand the word. From someone merely observing her from afar, it would seem that when an unfamiliar word struck her, it would haunt her until she figured it out.

She was so beautiful, expressive, sweet, radiant, shy, extraordinary, gorgeous, radiant, and shining. Why did he feel he couldn't have her?

-x-

Two weeks went by. The classes were filled of interactive games.

They played board games in English. They went on mini field trips to practice English hands on. They did group presentations on their favorite food. Amu even brought a few paintings for Yuu as he had requested on the first day, right after he gave her talent an occupation name.

Amu was so lively and happy, that she forgot that this was a class she had paid with her hard earned cash back at home.

She forgot for a moment that this class does not last forever. They were more than a class. They weaved into a family.

Kuukai immediately got attached to Amu as his sibling like person. Rima became hugely possessive over Amu and wouldn't let Yuu, Kuukai, Nagihiko, or Ikuto touch her while class.

Nagihiko and Rima became officially a couple. So did Yaya and Kairi.

The class found out that Yuu was in fact, gay. Ikuto made a note to stay away ten yards away from his teacher.

Kairi and Amu became formal friends, and Yuu became possessive of Amu as if he were her father, much to Ikuto's annoyance.

It was one more week of class to go. They all had exchanged phone numbers, addresses, and email addresses, refusing to stay out of contact when the class is over.

They were having one casual day, a day where they would talk random stuff in English before preparing for final exams.

"**I would like for each of you to tell one thing you like about this class," **Yuu explained.

Nagihiko said Rima, being her flirtatious boyfriend, everyone knew that comment was coming all along.

Rima said Amu, because she never had such close a sister like figure, and then to comically hurt Nagihiko's feelings, said it was also a perfect opportunity to stomp on his foot.

Yaya said she liked eating sweets and talking a lot. Kairi said the opportunity to study more.

Kuukai said he liked having more friends.

Amu commented it was everyone, their warmth encouraged her to learn English quickly.

Then it was Ikuto's turn. Yuu turned to Ikuto with a happy smile.

"**So, Ikuto? What do YOU like about this class?" **Yuu excitedly asked.

Ikuto lowered his eyes and drummed his fingers. He remembered when he handed Amu her coffee cup. He remembered leaving a short distance away from her. Dia had run up to her and a tour bus stopped next to them.

Dia had joked that it was nearly impossible to learn English so quickly, but Amu didn't agree with her niece in the same joking manner. Instead her eyes were trained meticulously on the toll-free number to call to get registered.

At that moment he realized that she was serious on being in that class and he wanted to see Amu more and more. So he registered. When he came to the class, his heart had sunk. She probably wouldn't make it and now he had wasted four hundred dollars on a risky and expensive and desperate attempt to see her again. The girl made him do things in a flash of an eye, not once thinking about the consequences of his actions.

When she came in, he knew that his money was worth it. Amu, in her plain doll face, high ponytail and elaborate kimono and a small fancy purse, neatly bowed shyly before taking a seat at the front of the classroom.

"**Ikuto?" **Yuu asked, gently.

"**You want to know?" **Ikuto asked.

Everyone nodded in the room. The tension was quickly building up. Anticipation was riling up, and excitement at the silent student's possible answer, increased.

"**Amu."**

Eyes popped out, mouths dropped to the floor, and everyone's arms went slack. No one knew that Ikuto had romantic feelings for Amu!

Yuu nervously fixed his crooked tie and laughed and said, **"Yes Amu is quite lovely herself, but what about her do you like?"**

"**Love."**

"**O-Okay, what about her do you love?"**

"**Her eyes. So honest, striking, beautiful. Golden like honey mixed with chocolate. Her hand, small and soft, fit like a key in a lock in mine. Her voice, light and soft. Her laugh like silver wedding bells, and her positivity never fail to light up a day, these are a few of her beautiful characteristics," **Ikuto murmured, in perfect English.

Amu stiffened at each compliment he gave her. It never occurred to her how pretty she was. She never looked at herself with positivity because of Tadase's mean remarks. She always looked in a mirror and thought of herself as ugly and boring.

"**O-Okay, class is over. Remember you have the exam on the 28****th****. Bye!"**

Amu froze, the wedding was on the 28th as well!

-x-

"**Amu!"**

Amu rushed towards the elevator, hoping the doors would close before he came, and it did. Ikuto slammed his fist against the door, and heard the other footsteps of his classmates.

"**So, like Amu?" **Yaya wiggled her eyebrows.

"**Not like, love!" **Kuukai corrected.

"**Well what you waiting for? Go! Catch her!" **Rima shoved Ikuto towards the stairs.

-x-

Ikuto tried to catch up with Amu, but she was too fast. Finally, god must have had some mercy so he was able to catch up with pinkette.

"**What wrong?"**

"**The exam, same day on my niece's wedding!"**

Ikuto froze. If that was true, then she wouldn't be able to able to make most of last week!

"**But thank you, no one complimented me like this, before," **Amu looked down. Then she turned around and started walking, but she tripped over a rock.

Ikuto immediately stepped forward and caught Amu, causing him to come face to face with her. He never been this close to Amu, and now that he was, he really wanted to kiss that pair of pink lips…

He smoothed the hair away from her face, and leaned down, but Amu stopped him and scrambled out of his arms, much to his disappointment.

"**No! Can't you see? I am married! I have a husband! Two years already!" **Amu screamed, crying herself because she fell in love too late. She flashed her left hand in his face, showing her ring finger adorned with a wedding ring. Ikuto's face became pale.

She was already claimed and Tadase might not let her divorce him now, now that she looks like a trophy wife to own in his eyes.

The pinkette ran away, crying, and leaving Ikuto's heart ripped in two.

-x-

After getting off the subway train which she took to and from the class with Ikuto (she had managed to avoid him by staying on the farthest end), the pinkette was tired from crying and trying to stay happy when she comes home.

Unlocking the door with the keys Ami gave her, Amu called, "I'm home."

"Welcome home, _Amu_."

Amu shivered. The malicious voice sent unpleasant shivers up her spine. Looking up, she saw her sister and niece situated on a couch uneasily, both of them hating every minute of Tadase's presence.

She saw her own husband, sprawled out on a three seat sofa, legs dangling and arm supporting his cheek. He smirked at her and Amu gulped in fear.

He was here four days earlier than expected.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

It had felt like the whole world had frozen at that moment. Amu gaped as her husband widened his malicious smirk, making her quake in fear inside.

"T-Tadase, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here for another four days!" Amu squeaked, her voice lacking confidence all of a sudden.

"What can I say? Boss gave me an early holiday so that I could come to America instantly," Tadase shrugged, not noticing Ami and Dia's hateful glares.

Amu gulped and put her coat on the coat rack as she timidly removed her shoes, feeling like the same way she was back at home, not like the independent woman she was in New York without Tadase.

"And besides, you said you were scared without me at your side, right? Here I am," Tadase chuckled darkly, making Amu shiver.

_Not anymore I don't, _Amu thought quickly inside her head.

"I am going to make dinner," Ami loudly announced, returning Tadase's glare with a hateful stare of her own.

"That's nice. Amu and I can have some _quality time,_" Tadase forcefully pulled Amu on his lap. When Amu started to shake in fear and feel tears spring out of her eyes, Ami snapped.

"No, I am pretty sure I need my sister's help, stupid brother in law," Ami grabbed Amu out of Tadase's clutches.

"How dare you," Tadase growled.

"Growl like a puppy one more time, and I will kick you out of my house, got it?" Ami glared, "This is my house."

"If you kick me out of this house then Amu comes with me," Tadase smirked, "And then you have no wedding planner to help you. No one is good as my wife at planning weddings. She was born for this."

A silent arrow pierced Amu's heart silently as Tadase insulted her without any regret in his voice. Ami clenched her fists as Amu yet again silently accepted the blow.

"My house, my rules. If you get kicked out, you get kicked out ALONE," Ami glared, "So you better not step your boundaries, blondie."

Tadase frowned deeply and Ami smirked as she gently pulled her sister into the kitchen. When she closed the door, the two sisters collapsed on the chairs of the breakfast table.

"I don't like him," Ami confessed, "What do you see in him?"

"I can't leave him," Amu looked at her folded hands, "I am merely a wife material."

Ami sighed and placed her hands on either of Amu's shoulders and made her little sister look in her eyes.

"You are more than just a wife," Ami whispered, "You deserve a man who will truly love you."

"Tadase loved me before," Amu sighed, "When we were young and when we just got married."

"I don't think his love is deep enough, then," Ami sighed, "He isn't the one, little sis, as sad it may seem."

"I know, but what should I do?" Amu asked.

"Why are you asking me? The answer is practically in front of you. Divorce him and find someone better to marry and actually have children with or live a miserable life with this ball of burden," Ami patted Amu's back soothingly.

"I guess I will have to break it off, but what if he doesn't want to?" Amu whispered.

"Then you have me by your side. You don't have to back to Japan. You can learn English and become an amazing artist here. You can settle down here until you find a nice man here. If Tadase tries to hurt you, I will send him to the police. Amu, you have me to help you with the divorce," Ami quietly said.

"I guess you're right," Amu smiled.

"Announce it at the wedding. I want to see him get shocked," Ami smiled back. Amu even smiled even wider.

"That sounds nice."

-x-

As the next day approached, Amu got ready for her English class. Dia was thinking of distracting her mom and Tadase so Amu could scurry off.

"I want to see the Empire State Building," Tadase randomly suggested as the four of them were at a café table, sipping and eating coffee and snacks.

Dia's face paled. Then Amu looked at her niece long and hard, silently communicating a plan in her head.

Amu faked a pained face as she lurched forward. She clamped her right leg as if she were in pain.

"What happened?" Tadase asked, annoyed.

"I think I sprained my ankle," Amu whispered, "You all go ahead of me, I will be fine."

"Nonsense, let's go to the doctor," Ami scolded, and was about to whip her phone out when Dia played along as well.

"Nonsense, mother!" Dia snapped Ami's phone closed and put it away, "Auntie is stronger than she looks. I am sure it is a simple sprain and just sitting will make it feel better. And by the time we do ALL the sightseeing, Amu will be here, waiting for us."

"Are you sure you can wait here that long?" Tadase asked, ready to go for the sightseeing but wanted to appear polite.

"Yes, dear, don't worry," Amu had to practically spit emotions into her voice.

"You will be here when we come, okay?" Ami worriedly said, "You will call me if you need anything, all right?"

"Yes, I will! Now go and have fun!" Amu gently smiled.

When the trio left, Amu sighed in relief and started walking in the direction of her class.

-x-

Amu came, running and panting as she reached class. Yuu smiled at her.

"**I sorry I am late," **Amu bowed politely.

"**That's fine, were you painting something this morning?" **Yuu asked.

"**No, just late," **Amu smiled, as she took her seat.

Class discussion went on for the whole class time and then Yuu decided to announce the final exam rubric.

"**You will be speaking in front of this whole class for five minutes. Only English," **Yuu smirked.

Groans filled the room, and Rima, the pessimistic person out of all of them, raised her hand, and was granted permission to speak.

"**What if we fail?" **Rima asked.

Yuu laughed, **"You won't, I promise."**

"**How do we know whether what you are saying is true or not?" **Kuukai asked.

"**Just try your best to speak for five minutes in your best English. You do not have to be perfect, so is that so hard to accomplish? You even came to this class knowing some yourself, so you didn't start with no foundation at all," **Yuu explained.

The class remained silent in his reply, in which the ginger headed teacher regarded as compliance to his rules.

"**Very well, then, I will pass out the rubric. No complaining now. You all already had your chance to," **Yuu strictly said.

As Amu was passed her own rubric, she thought to herself on how she wouldn't be able to make it to the final day of class. Dia's wedding was on the same day.

-x-

Amu rushed outside the doors when the class had ended. She almost forgot about her sister, niece, and husband doing some sightseeing.

"**Amu?"**

Amu twirled around to see the same heartbroken Ikuto she had deserted a few days ago when he had confessed.

"**What?!"**

"**Crepe. Here, for you."**

"**I am married, didn't I tell you, why don't you just? Oh never mind," **Amu began speed walking in the direction of where she thought the Empire State Building was.

"**Amu?"**

"**WHAT?!"**

"**The Empire State Building is that way," **Ikuto jabbed a thumb in the opposite direction of where Amu was going for.

Amu paused, slowly walked up to Ikuto, took the crepe, and rushed off into the direction he pointed.

Ikuto sadly smiled as he watched his love run into the busy streets.

-x-

Tadase decided he was a bit tired and realized his wife was at the café when he last saw her.

"Hey, let's head back!" Tadase called out when they were tired.

Dia started to panic, but she didn't let it show. She whipped her phone out and exclaimed, "I'll call her to let her know. She must have waited forever!"

Tadase and Ami agreed as Dia went into the far off bushes and dialed Amu's number, ready to give a warning to hurry back to the café as soon as possible.

Tadase heard ringing and took a cellphone out of his pocket. It was Amu's phone!

"She left her cellular device with me!" Tadase groaned, holding it above his head.

The color drained out of Dia's face as the three of them hurried to the café they last saw the pinkette. To their horror, mostly Dia's, she was not there.

One minute of freaking out later, Amu came running there. Ami immediately smiled and hugged her sister.

"Amu you had me scared to death! Don't do this again!" Ami wailed.

The sisters broke their hug and Amu smiled, "I'm fine now. I had to use the restroom really bad."

"And you came right after we came to the café," Tadase glared at his wife, "Nice timing."

The blonde shoved the cell phone in his wife's hand and left the café, to Ami's car.

"I am going to break his bones until he has none!" Ami started rambling but at that moment, Amu was terrified of what Tadase was going to shout in her face when she comes home.

-x-

As Amu was cleaning her face and brushing her teeth and putting on her nightwear, she heard the door nosily open and slams closed. She presumed this to be her husband.

"Amu I want to talk to you now," he commanded, and Amu dropped whatever she was doing, and came to sit next to her husband.

"Where were you?" Tadase immediately said.

"I was at the café, remember?" Amu said convincingly, trying to make her face contort into confusion.

"No you weren't, you went somewhere else," Tadase glared at his wife, when she began to have an internal dilemma, which reflected over her golden eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Amu whispered.

"You better not be cheating on me," Tadase growled.

"I-I'm not…" Amu was becoming scared. Of course she knew she would get 'the talk' with her husband but she never knew he would unleash his dark side on her.

"Good you bitch. You know that your duties are to me and me alone. You belong to me," Tadase slapped her on the face and then rolled over to go to sleep.

"Go to sleep, NOW."

-x-

Amu had silently woken up and treaded downstairs, outside to the patio swing, where she sat, silently pumping the swing into motion with her leg thrusts on the concrete.

"Auntie? What are you doing here?" Dia asked, yawning and coming outside.

Amu looked at her niece, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. She shook her head and continued to look at the stars.

"What happened?"

The swing sunk a little on her left, signifying Dia had sat down. Amu shook her head again.

Dia sighed and covered Amu's small hands with hers.

"Auntie, you can tell me."

"I want to quit this English Class I am taking."

"Why?" Dia asked.

"Why did I come here?" Amu asked Dia, "To plan your marriage. I can't do other things here. I came for a reason, not to study abroad."

"Oh Auntie…" Dia wrapped her arms around Amu and nestled her head in the hallow part of Amu's neck in a cuddly way.

"I can't do it. I want to impress this whole world, and I end up getting blamed for it. Is it too much for me to want to fit in?" Amu cried.

"Auntie, at least finish what you started," Dia sadly looked at Amu.

"I can't," Amu hastily wiped her tears away, "Even if I wanted to finish it, I won't be able to."

"Why?" Dia asked.

"Because the final exam is on the day of your wedding. I can't miss your wedding," Amu sniffled, and Dia felt guilty at the exact moment.

-x-

The next day, Ikuto shifted worriedly in his seat.

He didn't see Amu at all. Where was she?

"**You… did you scare her off?" **Rima spat while pointing her finger at Ikuto.

"**How did he scare her?" **Yaya asked, obliviously.

"**He confessed to her," **Kairi said like the know it all he was.

"**I think… it was a confession gone wrong?" **Kuukai suggested. He was thinking along the lines of girls crying a river and rejecting because they had a boyfriend or their hormonal levels were acting up and all that crap. But he knew that Amu had much more depth in her personality.

"**Amu is married," **Ikuto whispered. The room was filled with silence.

"**How long?" **Nagihiko asked after the pregnant pause.

"**Two years."**

"**Children?" **Rima asked the dreaded question. If Amu had children that meant she was tied down for life. If she didn't then there was always divorce. But a divorce with children involved was a huge big mess that should never happen in the first place.

Ikuto looked up and remembered all the times Amu explained about her life in short, clipped English sentences. He remembered before her blunt refusal, that she would hint there was a certain someone always bringing misery to her life. He couldn't even remember why he never noticed her wedding ring.

But nowhere did she mention 'children'. She had explained her whole family, right?"

"**Don't think so," **Ikuto murmured.

"**Then love is possible," **Yaya smiled, **"Give it a try."**

Before Ikuto could respond, Yuu came rushing in. After his formal apologies for being late and clutzy for his entrance, he gave the big announcement.

"**Amu quit this class."**

Ikuto felt his world freeze.

"**She said the wedding was on the same day as the final exam."**

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"**What do you mean she quit this class?" **Rima stood up immediately.

"**Amu's getting married?!" **Yaya yelled loudly.

"**I don't think so," **Kairi calmly said, flipping another page of his textbook.

Dia hesitantly walked in. The class gaped. That was Amu's niece. The young lady awkwardly fiddled with her princess pigtail hairstyle.

"**Actually, me. I'm getting married next week," **Dia nervously said.

"**Then why are you here?" **Yuu asked.

"**I want her to be able to take her final exam, somehow," **Dia sighed, **"My aunt is going through a lot right now. Please, is there anything you can do?"**

"**What is she going through?" **Nagihiko asked.

"**You know how Amu's married?" **Dia asked, and everybody nodded, shocking her.

"**Well, for two years, he has been mistreating her, you know, making her feel worthless, wife material and a possession to own," **Dia took a second to breathe to vent her anger out, **"He even raised his hand on her recently."**

Ikuto's fists balled up. Dia noticed this, and she averted her attention to the navy haired young man.

"**There is something that can fix it, though; I have the solution to all of this. How she can get out of her terrible marriage, attend my wedding, have her final exam, make her soon to be ex-husband realize how much of a sick person he is and even find love along the way," **Dia said slowly, looking dead in Ikuto's eyes. His eyes widened.

"**How is it even possible?" **Ikuto whispered.

"**After my wedding, there will be reception, where family members will say some kind of sappy speech on how much of an amazing pair my fiancé and I are. Her husband will stand up when it is their turn, because he will think she doesn't know English. This will be her time to slap some sense into him by standing up and telling him to sit down while she tells the whole world exactly what kind of abuse she has been going through and she is done with it," **Dia closed her eyes and breathed out deeply and looked at the whole class, looking at her in awe.

"**I need all of your help, please. If you all do not come, she might never have her speech, and she will be still stuck to that sickening man for the rest of her life," **Dia pleaded with her two hands clasped together in a form of begging for cooperation.

There was a pregnant pause, and a huge thud resonated throughout the room. The whole class looked to Rima who had slapped herself back into her seat with her hand thrust out.

"**Where is my invitation?" **Rima mumbled.

Dia's eyes glimmered with happiness as she snapped her purse open and handed the whole class and the instructor one invitation.

As she came near Ikuto with an invitation, she said, **"Look on the back of the envelope."**

Ikuto, confused, nevertheless nodded. When Dia had left and Yuu had engaged the whole class (who willingly participated, for once) into a discussion of Operation Save Amu: Amuto! Ikuto had ignored the excited yelling and let his soft navy cat like hair fall over his forehead.

Ikuto's soft navy eyes trailed towards the back of the envelope which was scribbled all over in neat bubble handwriting, in English of course. Dia.

_**The man who captured my Auntie's heart,**_

_**I know you. We formally met when you all went to the movie theatre when the teacher was sick. I know that you love her, my aunt.**_

_**Amu has gone through so much pain. The man she married was her high school sweetheart back in Japan. They were in love, and they had been dating for four years before deciding to get engaged and then married. However, after they were married, everything changed.**_

_**Tadase Hotori, her husband, is the Vice President to Guardian Corp.; it is a big company in Japan, probably you have heard of it. Amu has a master's degree in fine arts, and she can play piano flawlessly after reading a sheet music once, and she can paint anything you could possibly demand her to paint.**_

_**When they got married, he slowly drifted away from her. He neglected her. It was as if his job was more important to him. He even demanded that Amu stay home and be a housewife, though a 'slave' is a more appropriate term.**_

_**Amu has been mocked, scorned, abused, condescended, insulted and so much more for the last two years. When I saw you two together I saw a possible brighter future. She has been much happier with you than all the years she had spent with Tadase.**_

_**Please, please make her realize her true happiness lies with you. Please treat her right. She can only handle so much before she breaks. But in my heart, I know she belongs with you.**_

_**You two were meant for each other, yet Fate had a weird way for you two to meet: right after she got married. However, there is still a future for you two, if you act fast. Please come to the wedding, so Amu can come to you after her big moment.**_

_**From,**_

_**Dia**_

Tears slowly dripped down Ikuto's face. Whether was it from sorrow at Amu's hidden pain or was it from happiness that he might have a chance with her, we would never know.

"**Ikuto?" **Kuukai gently shook the young man's shoulder when he saw the tears.

"**It's nothing," **Ikuto murmered, stuffing away the invitation into a safe compartment of his satchel.

-x-

Days flew by, and Amu and Dia would sneak into a corner, listening on Dia's phone as Ikuto caught the final presentations by phone.

It was nice to see her classmates, using bits and pieces on the very first day, could improve so much. They talked like any citizen of United States of America.

However, Amu knew she wanted to make it that Friday, and say her big speech. She wanted to shine, too. But that won't happen any time soon, right?

-x-

Amu woke up to something soft hitting her face. Thinking that it was a pillow, she snuggled it close to her face and turned around in her sleep.

"That's your dress. Highly think you want to get any wrinkles on it," Tadase snapped.

Amu instantly frowned. Holding the small bundle of cloth away from her face, she realized to her horror, it wasn't a kimono. It was a western style dress.

A thump sound filled the room and Amu looked to her edge of the bed. There, on the floor, was a pair of high heels, silver colored.

The long sleeved dress had lots of three dimensional roses on a shoulder sized, making a huge flower trail down her dress. By the time Amu had looked up, Tadase was gone, probably to give her privacy to change her clothes.

There was a soft knock.

"Come in," Amu called loudly.

"Hey, I heard your husband gave you an unfamiliar dress. Need help with putting it on?" Ami asked.

Amu, grateful, nodded.

-x-

Carrying her huge plate filled with fried goods that she had promised to prepare, she heard laughter and running footsteps.

Amu tensed. Little kids were freely running around.

"**You're never gonna catch me!" **A bruenette boy sped past Amu and Amu shook in fear as his friend ran in her direction without thinking.

"**Like I'm gonna let you get out of this!" **He yelled, and rammed right into Amu.

Gasps of horror filled as the two boys watched in worry as the sweets tumbled off the huge plate and onto the ground, tumbling everywhere.

Tadase shoved people backwards and gasped when he saw his wife rammed into by a little kid.

"**Watch where you were going!" **Tadase yelled, yanking the blonde boy to his feet. The little boy teared up, making Amu guilty.

"Tadase…"

"**You're such a waste of space! Look at all the damage you caused!" **Tadase slapped the boy right across the cheek, with all of his strength.

The boy started to wail and adults gasped in sympathy of the boy's pain. Amu dropped the plate and ran over to the boy. Lovingly wrapping her hands around the poor boy, he wrapped his arms around her neck and started to wail an apology over and over again.

"Amu, what are you doing? This idiot rammed into you and now all the sweets are ruined!" Tadase smacked Amu's shoulder.

However, Amu looked at her husband with a pair of hard eyes, "What is this? The boy is sincere from the heart! He never meant to cause this, it was an accident. They happen! And enough with your selfishness. The boy is all right and his well-being is more important than the sweets!"

Tadase was shocked. He thought his wife would just submit and meekly do as he said. Never had Amu had the strength to shoot back right after he yelled.

"What should we do?" Dia asked, kindly, taking the boy in her arms and softly comforting him.

"I will do another batch," Amu said, and felt terrible. Now she couldn't go and deliver her final presentation, but what was she going to do with a diploma for completing an English class? No one would care, anyways.

"But that's going to take forever…" Dia whispered.

"Then I should get started right now," Amu turned to go inside, but gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and a gentle stroke on the head before walking inside the house.

-x-

Tadase's brow itched in irritation.

A short angry blonde, a smiling feminine looking purple headed man, a brunette girl with pigtails looking un-necessarily happy, a stoic greenhead, a happy-go-lucky brunette boy with emerald eyes, a gay-looking adult, and a mysteriously handsome navy haired young man that looked around his age. He felt jealous at the last statement.

"**Who are all of you?" **Tadase asked.

"**Who are you, you shorty?" **Rima glared.

"**Tadase Hotori," **Tadase introduced his name in American style.

Ikuto's eyes widened as he recognized that name from the letter on his invitation. He swooped down and whispered something important in Rima's ear. When he did, her eyes furrowed into a permanent glare meant to be directed at the blonde at all times.

Tadase was, frankly, a little bit scared, as he started to shake like a sissy he was on the inside.

"**I see," **Rima drawled, **"Well YOU are going down, you wimp."**

With that, the group flashed their invitations and went to their designated table just for them.

-x-

There were a lot of claps as Ami gave a moving speech about how Dia was such a love struck fool who would complain all the time she was born without permission.

"**You silly girl, even if you still think you were born without permission, I wouldn't care. Look at how happy you are!" **Ami gestured Yoru and Dia, who both blushed furiously at the gesture.

"**Next up, is a speech from Mrs. Hotori," **An announcer said on the mike.

Amu got up, only to be shoved down in her seat.

"**I got this. She can't even speak English to save her life," **Tadase snorted, sending the final arrow that shattered Amu's battered, abused, and fragile heart of two years of a married woman.

"**No I got this. YOU sit down," **Amu shot up from her seat and shoved her own husband down in his seat, shocking the crowd.

Ikuto breathed. This is her moment to shine.

Amu turned to Yoru and Dia and smiled.

"**You two are a beautiful pair. So young, and in pure love. I can only wish you so much good fortune for your road that will lie ahead," **Amu beamed at the pair, and Dia smiled back, smirking at Tadase, who was gaping like a fish out of the water at Amu's perfect English.

"**I have to advice you two that, life is a tough road. It will be bumpy, filled of problems. You two will argue sometimes, and will blame each other for some time, you two will always work it out and be happy in the end," **Amu turned to walk but Tadase gripped her hand, as if giving her a visual threat by nonverbal communication.

But Amu didn't care. She yanked her hand out and started to walk away from her husband. She honestly had enough of his abuse and rotten ways of life. She was not going to put up with his worthlessness anymore. No, she knows who she loves more than him. Ikuto.

"**Sometimes, in marriage, you two will feel like you both are unequal. You will feel like you are the smaller one and the other one is the bigger one. Never think like that. As long as you believe that you two are meant for each other," **Amu had basically exposed to the whole wide world of the abuse she had gone through with Tadase.

Looking at her left hand, Tadase knew her next intensions.

"**Don't you dare!"**

"**I have come to realize something big. I had married the wrong man, and Dia, I know you aren't going to make the same mistake I did. You really chose the one for you," **Amu smiled.

"**What are you waiting for?" **Dia yelled.

"**Do it!" **Ami smiled.

"**I think I will!" **Amu smiled as she took off her wedding ring and tucked it in Tadase's shirt pocket.

"**See you in court for the divorce," **Amu smiled.

"**I won't sign the papers," **Tadase growled.

"**I knew this would happen. So Ami is helping me with this. She hired a lawyer," **Amu smiled.

"**Fine! Let's get divorced! I should have known better than to marry someone as weak as you!" **Tadase yelled.

Amu slapped him across the face, hard. It was one of those slaps that sent lightning dancing across your black vision at the back of your eyes.

"**No, you're wrong. I should have known better than to marry a jerk like you," **Amu whispered as she turned around and walked towards Ikuto, not seeing Tadase aim his wedding ring to be chucked at Amu's head, enough to make her unconscious.

Ikuto darted out of his seat and held his spoon high in the air, enough to hit the back of the eating utensil with the platinum band, making Ami gasp.

"**You saved her life! Oh thank you so much! How can I repay your kind deed?" **Ami gasped as she ran over to see if Amu was all right.

Ikuto smirked and got down on one knee. Pulling out a velvet box he flashed the most beautifully intricate engagement diamond engagement ring Amu ever saw in her life.

"**I know this is too late, Amu, but I fell in love with you over the last month we spent together. Will you do the honor of making this hopeless love sick fool the happiest man on the earth by marrying him?" **Ikuto smiled, a ghost of a bright glimmer in his navy blue eyes.

"**I give you two my blessings!" **Ami squealed, not even caring how the two met. As long as Amu was happy that was important.

"**Yes… yes, I will," **Amu whispered.

Screams and whoop whoops were produced but no one clapped louder than Dia who was proud at seeing her own aunt get a second chance at love.

Ikuto slid the ring on Amu's left hand ring finger, happy now that the finger occupied his ring, and will be adorned with the official band that will tie them together forever.

A cough sounded, and all eyes went towards Yuu who awkwardly stood with Amu's diploma in hand.

"**A few momentary pauses and some places you could have elaborated," **Yuu became nervous as people gave him incredulous looks, **"But you pass nonetheless with flying colors!"**

Amu laughed as she walked forward with her new fiancé to obtain her diploma.

"**You are like my real father," **Amu smiled, **"Thank you for everything you gave."**

"**And what about us?" **Kuukai tried to copy Rima's snobbish attitude. Rima socked him in the stomach.

"**And you all were the family I was deprived of for two years. Thank you all, especially Ikuto," **Amu trailed off as she kissed Ikuto on his lips for the very first time.

"**Save it for the wedding, hon," **Rima fake-gagged, causing a roar of laughter.

.

.

.

TBC

(Next chapter is the last one, guys! Epilogue!)


End file.
